An elevator installation with an elevator control, several elevator shafts and several, individually movable elevator cars is known from the specification EP 1 619 157 A1, wherein at least two of the elevator cars are loaded and unloaded simultaneously in at least two so-termed access regions lying directly one above the other and these at least two elevator cars subsequently serve individually allocated destination calls.
The specification US 2007/0089935 A1 discloses an elevator control for several elevator cars individually movable in a travel shaft, which elevator control for avoidance of a collision prevents travel of two elevator cars in directions towards one another in that one of the elevator cars is moved to a waiting position.